


Dragons, Princes, and Evil Mage Fairy Sisters

by AnneWolfe



Series: Carry On Countdown 2020 AnneWolfe [17]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Dragons and Princes and Evil Mage Fairies, Kid Fic, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Playing Makebelive, Reading, Simon with his kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28040082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneWolfe/pseuds/AnneWolfe
Summary: Simon plays games with his kids in a blanket fort.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown 2020 AnneWolfe [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025661
Kudos: 10
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2020





	Dragons, Princes, and Evil Mage Fairy Sisters

**Author's Note:**

> Day 17 Carry On Countdown. I actually had a little more time to spend on this one. The weekend is finally here!

**Simon**

“Hey, Dad.”

I turn around and see Cherry standing at the entrance to the kitchen holding a massive armload of blankets in her arms. Ira stands next to her with some pillows

“What Cher?” I ask.

“Come build a fort with us. I want to make a castle to lock Prince Ira in. Then we need you to be the evil dragon that’s guarding him.”

“All right, if I’m the evil dragon and Ira’s the Prince in distress what are you? The knight in shining armour?”

“No,” she says as if the answer is obvious, “I’m his evil, mage, fairy sister who owns the dragon and is keeping the Prince Ira captive.”

“Ok, fine, just let me finish up here.”

“Great,” Cherry giggles and runs down the hall, Ira follows after her. I turn back to the dishwasher and finish unloading the plates. Then I follow after my children. I find them in the living room. Cherry is waving her hands at the blankets, magicing them into a floating structure.

In the few years that Cherry has been practicing magic she’s gotten quite good. It’s very impressive considering that she is only six and doesn't have an instrument yet. 

Suddenly Cherry looks up and sees me. “Dad, you need a name, let’s name you. Prince Ira, what do you think that I should name my new dragon?”

Ira emerges from behind the massive fort and cocks his head at me. He is so patient with his little sister it’s wonderful. Nat started at Watford last year and I suddenly had a lot more parenting to do.

“Hum, I don’t know?” he says.

“Well, we’ll see, for now I’ll call you, let me think. How about Fluffy? Yes! That’s it!” she pats me on the knee, “That’s a good boy Fluffy, good boy.”

Ira giggles slightly and I groan inwardly. Fluffy? Really? 

“Come on,” she grabs my hand and tugs me towards the fort, “I need you to guard the castle. Or should it be my lair?”

“I want it to be my castle,” interrupts Ira.

“Fine, I stole it from you and I am holding you prisoner,” replies Cherry as she munovers me into position next to the entrance and grabs for her brother. “Ira I need to tie you up,” Cherry picks up a piece of rope off the floor and begins to wrap it around Ira. he goes along with it like the good sport he is. Once she notts the rope she pushes him into the fort and seats him on a pillow. Then she begins to launch into a long monologue about her character and the scenario for our game.

Ira and I listen until she’s done and then we begin to play. I lose track of time. Ira really gets into the idea of his character being blind. Cherry even puts a blindfold on him and takes him for a walk around the living room.

At some point we stop for a snack, but Ira attempts to eat it without being able to see and Cher insists on feeding me out of a bowl.

Eventually we get tired and Cherry brings me a stack of books to read to her. The first one is,  _ The Book With No Pictures _ , she just loves that one. I begin to read, “The Book With No Pictures, by BJ Novak. This is a book with no pictures…”

Cherry climbs in my lap and Ira leans on shoulder. I continue to read.

**Baz**

I unlock the front door and push into the house. It’s really late and I missed dinner. Work ran late tonight and then I ran into traffic on the way home. I had texted Simon as soon as I found out that I would be late.

The house is quiet and I walk down the hall towards the kitchen to see if there is any food left out for me. I bet Simon is upstairs with Cherry, she still has a hard time getting to bed and insists that Simon or I stay with her until she is asleep.

The kitchen is empty and I don’t see any food set out for me. I head into the living room and see this massive construction of blankets and pillows. Then I hear snoring. 

Simon, Ira and Cherry are passed out in a pile inside the fort. Books are scattered around then and Cherry is snoring softly. Simon’s mouth is wide open, mouth breather. 

I carefully crawl into the fort and scoop Ira into my arms. I nudge Simon and he slowly wakes up.

“Si, can you take Cherry to bed?”

“Sure,” he yawns and stretches. Then he stands up, cautious not to wake Cherry up. It’s good that she's sleeping. It means Simon and I don’t have to worry about sitting with her until she falls asleep.

We carry our children upstairs and into their rooms. As I lay Ira down in his bed he shifts and his eyes open.

“Father,” he murmurs sleepily.

“Yeah, Eye.”

“Daddy was evil Cher’s dragon today,” he pauses yawning, “And I was her prisoner, can,” he yawns again, “can you be her evil aly tomorrow?”

This makes me laugh slightly, “We’ll see, but maybe.” 

Then I lean down and tuck the blankets around his shoulders and he rolls over, already fast asleep.

I get up and leave the room closing the door behind me. Simon is still busy with Cher so I head down to the living room. I look at the blanket fort that my husband built with my children. Maybe we _can_ play in it tomorrow.


End file.
